Dodongo's Cavern
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni and Rage are sent on a mission to investigate a mysterious cave in NYC and end up being trapped inside. Despite at being at each other's throats, they need to find what's on the inside to help them find a way out and clear the mission.
1. Rough Start

Everyday after Dancing SuperNOVA missions, Rage and I would sit at the top of the Empire State Building and watch the sun set. As we dance and fight crimes, I could feel us getting... attached. Or were we bonding? I was feeling something, but I just wasn't sure what it was yet. Everything seemed to be going great for me and Rage. Or so I thought...

It was almost a quiet day at the Dancing Supernova HQ when I was humming softly while doing chores. I was cleaning the bathroom gleefully, knowing that I was in a really good mood. After that was done, I looked around the squeaky clean room.

"My work here is done," I cheered. "What are you doing down there?" I asked a random object on the floor. I kneeled down to pick it up. When I got back up, I felt a presance behind me. I ignored the feeling got back up. I screamed at the mirror as another person's reflection came up from behind me. "Rage, don't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked coyly. He began to take off his shirt. Was he going to take a shower? "Nice job in here by the way."

"Don't strip naked in front of a girl!" I yelled, throwing an empty can at his back. "Have you no respect for women?"

He fixed his shirt before he could take it off. "Geez, you needa learn how to take a joke."

"Forget it."

"Hey, Yuni and Rage!" Emi came in. "Bonnie's looking for you guys."

We left the bathroom and raced to the computer room. The screen had a DDR arrow on the outskirts of the city. I sensed some mysterious power coming from the location.

"I'm picking up some kind of weird energy waves from this cave." Bonnie said. "I've never seen anything like this... it looks like it even has some life forms."

"I think I recognize all of that life forms inside," I said. "It's similar to a cavern I've been into when I was traveling with Link in Hyrule."

"All right," Rage butted in. "We'll go check it out."

"Be careful." Bonnie said. "And, be nice to each other."

The outskirts of New York was considered the wrongs side of the tracks. Rumors spread that some weird people lived there and strange creatures come out at night. Rage and I made it past a small forest and found a huge opening at a stone wall. My Fear Sensors sensed some evil in it.

"You afraid of the dark?" Rage asked.

"Nope." I answered. "I'm good. Now, let's go!"

I heard some squeaks and roars coming from behind us. Two lizard-like creatures wearing armor with big swords roared at us.

"Lizalfo!" I yelled. "Be careful 'cause one of them spews out fire!"

"Got'cha!" Rage replied.

We called out our dance blades and started seperate sword fights with the monsters. Rage used his favorite Elementless moves like Impulse and Shock Waves. They led us both into the cavern. I went for a Jump Attack, but the Lizalfos I was fighting kicked me back, causing me to force out a loud Siren Scream. Everything began to shake all around us. The mouth of the cave was going to collapse. Huge rocks fell over the exit and the Lizalfo. There was only a few rays of lights that we could see out of the darkness.

"We're trapped!"

"You just had to let out that scream, did you?" Rage yelled angrily. "Thanks to you, now we're stuck in here!"

"It was an accident! I was pushed by that Lizalfos and-"

"Just come on! Let's finish our mission here and we'll worry about how to get out later!"

He never yelled at me like that before. In fact, I had never seen Rage so angry like that before. Was it his normal anger or would it get worse? Something was telling me that this mission might be our worst.


	2. Down Under

As Rage and I walked further inside the cavern, I could see some lights up ahead. We both ran to it, thinking that it would be daylight. However, instead of daylight, there were some lava pits. Now my memories came back to me. The real trouble would begin soon.

"I know this place!" I said, remembering. "Rage, I think we're in trouble."

"How?"

"We're inside... Dodongo's Cavern! They're these huge dinosaur-like creatures that live in a place like this."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I've fought these things in Hyrule, so we can't be too careful."

"Fine, so we wipe these dinosaur things out, then we go home."

I glared at him. His attitude hasn't changed ever since we got trapped by mistake. As we continued through another tunnel, I looked over at Rage. His hands were tense and his eye brows looked upset. Was it really my fault that we were trapped inside the cave? We both came up to a river of lava. I saw some big stones that we could jump across.

"This way." I said, leading him to the stones. "Be careful."

I made the first jump to the stone. We kept our balance real carefully. When we were almost across, I saw something rise up in the lava. I called out my dance blade for a fight. Sure enough, a small Dodongo attacked me. Rage and I jumped across to a big stone so we would have more room to fight the dinosaur. Rage used Ultima which send explosions toward the monster. He easily brought it down. The rock began to sink.

"Come on!" Rage ordered. We ran and made it safely across the river before the stone sank completely. "That was close... good call."

"Well, you were the one who took it down." I bragged.

Things were starting to warm up alot inside the hot cave. I was already starting to sweat. Rage, however, had something called Body Temp so whenever it got too hot or too cold, his body temperature would adjust. I was hoping that he was calmed down after the very bad beginning. My thoughts were disturbed as we came up to a giant Dodongo head. The opening would take us to another tunnel. It was amazing that we went really deep into the cave.

"Well, one thing has been on my mind besides finding the boss in here," I said. "How do you think we'll get out?"

Rage glared at me. "I would say use a Siren Scream, but then again, you would make the whole cavern collapse."

"Rage, it was an accident!" I yelled. "I didn't even want to use a Siren Scream! I was kicked by that Lizalfos!"

"Oh, sure! Blame the enemies!"

"It really was them!"

He was about to open his mouth for a counter, but we heard a loud roar that echoed the enter cavern. It sounded far away and yet close. We went through the dead Dodongo's mouth and found a large, deep chasm. Rage sent his long chain to the other side of the tunnel.

"Hold on to me." he said, reaching for me. My arms wrapped around his neck as his arm went around my waist, holding me really close to him. "Don't... let... go!"

We started swing to the other side. I held onto him tight as I shut my eyes. It felt strange since he never held on tight to me like that. Our feet finally touched the ground as we landed on the other side. My eyes opened. I released Rage before he pushed me away.

"Had fun?" he asked. "Don't get too use to it."

Now I was getting angry. "Can't we let this go? I'm sorry if my Siren Scream got us trapped in here!"

Rage rolled his eyes as he kept moving. I can feel his angery rising than it's normal level. He wasn't going to forgive me easily. We heard another roar echoing deep inside the cavern. We seemed to be going in the right direction. The cavern was getting hotter to me while Rage wasn't bothered by the heat, but by me. Fatigue had washed over me.

"Rage, do you want a little break right now?"

He sighed. "I guess I could use one."


	3. Rage's Big Hit

I sat down to let my legs rest while Rage kept a distance away from me. He really was angry at me. We were pretty much silent for five minutes. Not even the roaring we heard a few moments ago broke the silence. When I looked back at where we came from, I saw Rage glaring at me at the corner of my eye. I got up and stomped my foot.

"Look!" I yelled. "I know it may be my fault that we're trapped in here, but that doesn't mean we're stuck in here forever!"

He got up and stormed over to me. "So, you think you know everything about this cavern just because you might've been in here before? Well, just because you know everything about this place-"

"I know alot more about it than you! And, I know all of these monsters, so who do you think can get us out of here?" I yelled with all of my anger.

"Well, who was the one who got us trapped in here in the first place?" he yelled with his anger that was on higher levels than mine. He turned away from me. My angery was slowly turning into sadness. "High-pitched Songstress!" he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I yelled, making him face me. I had enough anger to slap him across the face, leaving a red mark. Big mistake! "Rage, I-"

Too late! He punched me hard on the shoulder and pushed me to the ground. I felt something stuck in my skin. I pulled out a small, sharp rock. My wound started to bleed. I looked up at a furious Rage. He was so angry that I could see fire in them. Frightened, I got up and ran away from him, not knowing where I was going. I heard him chasing after me. Was it because he felt bad for hitting me or just to hurt me some more? Either way, I kept running.

"Yuni!" he called. "Come back here!"

"Get away from me!"

"Yuni, wait!"

When I looked back, he was out of my sight. I bumped into something scaley in front of me. It looked like a leg. I slowly looked up and saw a huge monster in front of me. It was...

"King Dodongo!"


	4. Making Up

The huge monster roared as it curled up into a ball. I ran away from the monster as it came after me. I found Rage as he was looking for me. I grabbed his hand.

"Rage, we gotta go now!" I screamed as I ran with him.

"What?" he asked. We stopped as King Dodongo uncurled his body. "Whoa! What is that thing?"

"That's the boss of this cavern!"

The monster began to inhale with some flames going into it's mouth. Rage pulled me out of the way before fire came out of the beast's mouth. We both ran again. We stopped at the chasm. There was no where to run now. Rage was looking for an escape while I looked for something that can stall the giant dinosaur. I found a peculiar round, blue object with a flower on top of it.

"Yes! A Bomb Flower!" I said as I ran to it. "Rage, try to open it's mouth! We need to feed it this bomb!"

"I'll try!"

I dug up the Bomb Flower. It began hissing at me, meaning that I had little time to feed it to King Dodongo. When Rage made it's mouth open with his dance blade, I ran, aimed it to the mouth, and threw it.

"Eat this!"

The monster swallowed it as Rage and I ran. King Dodongo went into a shock as the bomb exploded in it. It curled back up into a ball and came after us. It missed us as Rage and I got out of the way. The monster began to fall deep into the darkness of the chasm. It wasn't long when we heard a loud thud. Mission accomplished!

I looked over at Rage. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now we can get out of here... if we can."

"Stop that!"

He shot me an angry, dirty look. "I was gonna apologize for hitting you, but I changed my mind!"

I stormed off forward as I saw a light. He followed me as we finally made it out of the cavern. It was already dusk outside. Some stars appeared as the moon was on the rise. There was still plenty of daylight to guide us back into headquarters.

"There! We're out now! Happy?"

"Happier than I ever will be!" he yelled. He turned away from me. I had met the real Rage. The Rage with a furocious temper, the kind that could hurt people emotionally and physically.

I also turned away. "Bone-headed break dancer!" I muttered. I heard a loud growl coming from Rage. When I whirled around, he was so angry that fire was in his eyes again. "Yeah, you heard me!"

"You!" he yelled in an anger that reached to the max. "You. Are. So. DEAD!"

I ran away screaming as he chased me. We ran all the way down to a small forest. I thought I could climb up a tree to get away from Rage's fury. I felt him grab my wrist, pulling me away from the tree. I screamed as if he was going to murder me. I looked up at his angry eyes, seeing more fire in him. His over hand was balled up into a fist while his other hand held my wrist painfully tight. He was going to hit me again.

"No, don't! I screamed and pleaded! "Don't hurt me!" My free arm shielded my face, preparing for the worse. Tears began to flow down my face.

People were right. Rage really did know how to fight and hit. Not only he could break an arm or leg, he can break a heart and hurt a very sensitive person. Some people questioned on whethere he had a heart or not. Not even a scared person like me could convince him what he was doing was wrong.

After a minute of waiting for him to hit me, I felt his tight grip on my wrist relax. I opened one eye and opened the other real slowly. The fire in his eyes disappeared. They showed guilt, sadness, and hurt. Almost like how I was feeling. His balled fist had turn back into a regular hand.

He slowly reached for my arm that was still protecting my face. Scared, I close my eyes again, feeling Rage's hand pull back. More tears coated my cheeks. I felt a gentle squeeze on my arm, slowly pulling it away from my face. My eyes opened slowly, seeing Rage's offense mode had simmered down.

I winced as he came closer to me. "No-"

"Yuni, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said softly in a comforting voice. "What have I done to you? I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight.

Normally, anger is what I would feel if someone hurt me. But the way Rage was holding me close, he was trying to let me know that everything would be alright. My arms wrapped around his waist, letting him know that I was going to forgive him. I tried not to cry, but tears have betrayed me as I cried softly on his shoulder. He held me so tight that I could hear his heart beating. It had the same rhythm of my sad heart. Was I sharing my pain with him?

"I can heal your broken heart." he whispered in my ear. After a while of crying out all of my tears, his fingertips were wiping them away. "I promise that I won't ever hurt you again."

I closed for a few seconds and let out a small smile. "And, I won't hurt you."

"There's that beautiful smile," he said. "I'll do anything to keep it on your face."

"Anything?" I asked coyly.

"Well..."

"Let's just promise that we'll get along from now on and we'll both be happy."

"Deal."

I looked into his dreamy brown eyes. The anger and sadness were gone. His emotion looked really happy. We both looked to the sky. It was slowly going black.

"We better get back." I said.

"Hey, Yuni."

"Yes?"

"Are we... still... friends?"

"Of course." I laughed. "We're not gonna let this horrible day ruin our friendship."

"Well, uh..." he stammered. "I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"You know, you're the only girl who isn't afraid of me besides Emi and Alice."

"I was never afraid of you... well, I wasn't until-"

"I know." he interrupted. "And, it wasn't your fault that we were trapped. All of that was so uncalled for, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But, it's different now. You just need a really good friend."

"Well, there's something else besides you not being afraid of me. You seem to know me alot better than anyone else does. You... even showed me how to open my heart."

I was smiling at him. "Well..."

"Right now, I wanna open my heart to you."

I was surprised at what he said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering if... you... would like..."

"Spit it out already."

"Will you be... my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened. "Me?"

Not one boy I met had asked me to be their girlfriends before. Even if they did, I would refuse, depending on how big of a jerk they are. However, Rage was different. He changed a little bit when I met him. He was a normal guy with Dancer of Destiny powers, not a famous celebrity like me. While others saw him as a hot-headed freak, I saw a good, kind, and fair person inside him.

"Um..." I said.

"I won't get mad if you don't want to," he assured me. "But, I hope we can still be friends."

"I... don't wanna be friends, Rage." I said. Before he could say anything, I had to say "I want us to be... more."

"Really?" he asked all excited. "I mean, great."

It was official. He and I became boyfriend and girlfriend that day. Who knew that a horrible mission would make our hearts become one? Rage had a heart after all. All he needed was someone to help him find it inside him. He pulled me into another, loving hug.


End file.
